Ned's Classified SSG
by squengillio
Summary: This is a new series about NDSSG.I've changed all the chapters alittle. I know what you think this is just another fan fic, on Ned and Moze love issues. Well that is just a saga. T for safety. R&R please.
1. Episode 1: New list

Notes: Everybody reading this, it's my first story and I think it's good. Any reviews accepted good or bad.

Ned walked into school strutting with his stupid grin like everything was perfect. Who could blame him though; he was number 1 on the popularity list and had the girl he loved, Moze. The girls wanted him, the boys wanted to be him. As he walked through the hallways the girls gave him flirting looks and guys gave him high fives.

"Hey Ned" said Shawn, giving him a high five.

Moze saw Ned; she walked up and gave him a kiss.

"Ned, you look happy." She said.

"I am. I'm the coolest kid in school" said Ned. Just then Cookie ran up and smashed into Ned, both falling to the floor. Every girl in the hallway ran up to him and helped him up.

"Ned!" Cookie yelled. "Club Ned, Suzzie, Missie, and every other girl in the school wants to go out with you!" He said in one breath.

"But I'm going out with Moze" he replied.

"Yah!" yelled Moze in agreement. "He's my boyfriend, so they should just back off!"

"But Moze, they won't stop asking till Ned goes out with them." Cookie gasped out again. Then, every girl in the school ran up to Ned with their hands out scratched.

"Ned! Date me!"

"Be mine!"

"Love me!"

"Girls!" Ned yelled. "I don't like you any of you! I like Moze, not you all!"

"Oh you want to be that way" yelled Suzzie. "Get! Him!" she yelled.

"Gordy!" Ned yelled.

"Get in here Neddy!" Yelled Gordy pushing his cart at full speed towards the janitor room. Ned jumped in upside down with his feet sprawling out. When Gordy got to the janitor closet, he spilled Ned out.

"Ooow." He said.

"Sorry Ned, I trying to save your life." Gordy sarcastically replied. "Why are the girls chasing you?"

"I told them I don't like them, and broke their hearts. So they want to kill me."

Tip #942A Let girls down easily, they may react differently then you think.

Cookie walked down the hallway looking for Lisa. When I find Lisa, I'll give her the chocolate and flowers so she'll be mine. Cookie then saw

"Lisa!" he yelled. "I've got something for you" He was now running down the hallway. He turned the bend saying "I have something foor yooooou." There in his path was Evelyn Qong.

"For me!" she yelled. Evelyn then gave cookie a kiss against his will, and took the chocolate and flowers.

"Cookie, I didn't know you and Evelyn were dating." Lisa said disappointedly.

" No were not, she-" Cookie was cut off.

"Yes we are!" butted in Evelyn kissing cookie.

"We'll okay." said Lisa. She then left.

"Neddy, Neddy, Neddy." Gordy said shaking his head. "You got to go out their and apologize. It's the best way."

"Ok" Ned replied. He then walked outside into the hallway. As soon as he was out there, he was surrounded by the girls.

"Girls listen. I'm sorry about what I said I didn't mean it."

"There here! The new lists are here!" yelled Coconut Head. Missy grabbed one.

"Look! There was a mistake, Ned's not #1 he's #37. Ted is #1."

"Off course, he's the dreamiest." said a girl. They all ran off to find Ted.

"Ned" said Suzie, she had stayed behind. "Do you want to go out?" She asked him.

"No I', going out with-" He stopped. Suzie had stepped closer; she had a flirting smile on.

"Ned, it would be ok if we went on one date, right?" She said getting even closer.

"I-I guess so." He was stuttering.

"Pick me up at 7:00." She said flirting.

Ned went and picked up Suzie, they went to the theater, then to dinner.

Moze wondered were Ned was, he had missed movie/video game/pizza night so she headed to his house. When she got there, Ned was standing on the porch kissing Suzie.

"What!" She thought. "He's cheating on me. O not on me, he'll pay."

When Ned got to school he looked at his locker. Moze had destroyed it.

Tip #005, never cheat on a girlfriend.

Suzie came down the hallway and held Ned's hand. As they turned the corner there was Moze kissing Loomer.

END OF EPISODE #1

Next one will be posted in a week.


	2. Episode 2: School President

Note: This is the next in Ned's Classified SSG.

I don't own Ned's Declassified, But Ned's Classified is mine.

PREVIOSLY

_Suzie came down the hallway and held Ned's hand. As they turned the corner there was Moze kissing Loomer._

**Monday**

Ned starred at Moze, his girlfriend, x-girlfriend now. Moze turned and walked towards them holding Loomer's hand. She looked at Ned and smiled a small smile.

"You flipping jacka-." Ned stopped because Sweeney walked by. He noticed that Ned was with Suzie, and Moze was with Loomer. He gave them an odd look like he was confused, but walked on.

"Seeya Ned." Said Suzie in her flirting voice, she walked of to her Social Studies class.

"Jennifer," Loomer said in his dramatic voice. He held up her hand facing her head on. "Until we meet again," he kissed her hand. As he walked buy, he called Ned a loser. Ned and Moze then left for their Science class. As they walked, Martian was handing out fliers.

"Hey Moze, hey Ned. I figured since your both smart, kind, forgiving, and all around good people, you should run for 8th grade president. You'll get to make rules, set programs, and make lunch menus things like that. So, do you what to sign up for it?

"No Martian." replied Moze.

"I do." Said Ned looking at Moze,

"You now what," said Moze, getting angrier. "I do to."

"Great!" Martian Gleefully said, turning around. "You two are the only one's who have signed up, so it should be a good ma-" He turned around, and they were gone. "Tch."

**Tuesday**

Ned walked down the hallway, handing out fliers. (Montage) "Tip # 853(A). When running for president, work on what you want to do for the school. (B) Be nice to all candidates, and voters.

Moze then walked down the hallway while Loomer handed out fliers. She stopped in front of him and kissed Loomer. Then Suzie walked up. Ned grabbed her, and started kissing. When Moze was done she looked at Ned. She wasn't surprised, but her heart still skipped a beat at the sight. (C) Don't let emotions get in the way.

**Wednesday**

Ned walked into school while holding Suzie's hand. Moze walked past him. They both looked into each others eye's and felt a little guilt. They looked away though, thinking that they felt nothing. Deep down, they both loved each other. But they wouldn't accept it at all.

Later that day, Moze and Ned were walking down the hallway ignoring each other, when Martian came up. "Ned, Moze. On Friday there is going to be a debate on school issues, such as lunch, budgets, sports, curricular activities those things. So you two need to get ready."

"Ok, but Ned, you should drop out. Only kids who are smart should run." Moze mocked.

"Oh ya, well you should ah… a ….. Should." Moze walked away. "Ya, that's right _Jennifer_, walk away." Said Ned. As Moze walked away, the way Ned said "Jennifer" made her happy and Furious.

**Thursday**

On the way to school on the bus, Moze sat in the front, and Ned sat in the back. _Wow, Moze looks so beautiful_ Ned thought. _Wait! What am I saying? Moze is just a evil, backstabbing person. Of course I cheated on her first, but she cheated on me ._

Up front, Moze was thinking too. _I can't believe Ned had cheated on me. Of course I did too. It doesn't matter though. Ned cheated first. I don't care how good he looks, I-. No, he never looks good._ When Ned and Moze got of the bus, they saw each other, turned, and walked in opposite directions.

They were both practicing there speeches all through the day. Moze barely saw

Loomer, Ned barely saw Suzie. They didn't pay any attention in class.

**Friday or AAAHHHH!**

Ned and Moze were about to start their debate. Ned was on the left podium, Moze on the right. "Your going down, Moze." Ned said.

"You're first." Moze replied. The debate now began.

"This is for Moze." Said Martian. "Why do you think you should be president?"

"Well." Moze started. "I am a straight A student, a star athlete, I have good Ideas for the school. And don't "accidentally" walk into the wrong bathroom."

"Same for you." Said Martain.

"Well, I'm smart, a good person, and not always trying to be a perfectionist, yet can't do it."

Now what-." Martian was cut off by Moze.

"What do you mean Bigbey?" Moze said,

"Well, you have way too much stress, bad judgment, and I don't think you can handle it." They got closer.

"Look who's talking, your lazy, uncaring, and has issues."

"Well at least I don't carry a grudge." Ned snapped. They got even closer.

"How could you, you're carrying Suzie."

"Moze, I'm glad I broke up with you." They a foot apart.

"Me too."

"I hate you!" Ned yelled.

"I hate you." They were inches apart. Ned kissed Moze. Right away he felt fireworks. He kissed, and Moze kissed back. It was both of there's greatest kiss. When they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Ned, I don't feel anything so I never what to see you again." She said with no emotion.

END OF EPISODE #2


	3. Episode 3: Forgiveness Hopefully

Note: Blah, Blah you know. I finally updated, after so long. Sorry.

PREVIOSLY

_"Ned, I don't feel anything so I never what to see you again." She said with no emotion._

MONDAY

Ned walked into school thinking about what happened on Friday. He saw Moze and quickly turned the corner into a different hallway, and finally reached his locker.

"Ned, I think you should get back together with Moze." Said Cookie, startling Ned.

"Me too." Said Ned to Cookie while closing his locker. "But I don't know if she wants to get back together with me, I just don't know what to do."

"It's simple, show her you're sorry, give her chocolates and flowers, and kiss her."

"It's that simple."

"Yep, and if it doesn't I'll help, because me and you are the last ones knowing you two should be together." Ned spent the rest of the day avoiding Suzie and Moze, and ignoring Loomer's death threats if he went after Jennifer.

TUESDAY

Moze saw Ned walking into school with flowers and chocolate.

_If he thinks that will make me jealous, than he is pathetic._ And she went back to rummaging through her locker. Ned walked up to Moze's locker.

"For Suzie?" Moze asked.

"Jennifer." At that moment Moze stopped. She knew he only called her that when he was saying something serious. "Jennifer, I really like you, and I'm sorry for what I did. I really want you to be my girlfriend again, and I really mean it." Moze turned around to be face-to-face with Ned.

"Ned Bigbey, how stupid do you think I am!" She exclaimed. "I'm your girlfriend then you stab me in my back by cheating on me, and then you expect me to forgive you when-"

"I now what I did, it wont happen again!"

"Your right! You won't do it again, because it will be a different girl!"

"I won't do that!"

"I will not be your girlfriend. Ever!" She stomped off to her first class, leaving Ned standing their thinking. He just simply leaned against the wall and slide down it letting his head fall in his hands.

Moze was on her way to her third period, thinking about Ned. _He is so stupid; I bet he doesn't even mean it. He probably didn't even break up with Suzie. There she is now, I'll ask her._ Suzie was standing in front of a class door looking around.

"So Suzie, how are you and Ned."

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since Friday."

"Really." Moze said confused.

"If you see him, tell him to call me."

"Whatever." Moze mumbled walking away, thinking about Ned.

Gordy walked by Ned while he was on the ground against a locker. "Uh Ned, how long have you been there."

"Since 8:03, why."

"It's 2:43. Why are you sitting here."

"I just want to give up, it's too much."

"You, Moze, Suzie,"

"Ya."

"Just do tips to cheer you up."

WENSDAY

Tips on: Forgiveness

"If you're trying to get forgiveness, look at these tips. (Montage) Tip#549 (A) Always be sincere when you apologize, don't lie. (B) Gifts sometimes are good but not always, some people don't want to have "Bought" love. Tip#560, you always need to be able too forgive."

Then Moze walked by talking with Loomer she saw Ned, and then looked at the floor thinking. "Tip #005, never cheat on a girlfriend.

THURSDAY

"Hey Neddy," Said Gordy. "How did those tips go?"

"Good, till Moze walked by." Then at that moment, Moze walked by Ned and barley gave him a glance. "Moze!" He yelled trying to catch up. He got in front of her and cut her off. "Moze, please, I'm sorry for what I did."

"Too late, I'm going out with Billy tonight."

"But, Moze-"

"Too late."

That night Moze was out at a restaurant with Loomer. But usually she would think of Loomer as a way too makes Ned jealous. Tonight she thought of him as Billy, they talked too each other all night. She now saw him as a boy friend, actually liking him.

"Jennifer, I will always remember tonight."

As they leaned in to kiss, it was different. Anytime she kissed Billy, it was to make Ned Jealous. Now she thought of Billy. She leaned in and kissed. This was the greatest kiss she had ever had. It all felt right to her now, she finally knows what too do because of this kiss.

As they leaned out Moze smiled.

FRIDAY MORNING

Ned was at his locker when Cookie came up from behind. "Moze apparently enjoyed her date with Loomer last night." Ned was startled by him sneaking up.

"I know, I heard."

"I'm giving up, you too just weren't meant too be."

Ned closed his locker and paused for a moment to think. "So this is how it feels."

"How what feels"

"To know what it's like being the last person in the school to know everything will be all right."

END OF EPISODE #3

SCENTENCES FROM OUR NEXT EPISODE: DETENTION OF DEATH

As the lights turned on, someone had died.

They broke the door down to escape from this detention room.

All the doors and windows had been locked, chained, and boarded up. They were trapped with the killer.

"He'll strike again on us, and we don't know who he is."

"I don't care if you're my best friend you could be the killer, like in the movie in the movie: _I don't care if you're my best friend you could be the killer._

"Why are you doing this too us? Why are you killing us!?"

"This is the way, it should be." He said, then took off the mask revealing himself.

R&R Please.


End file.
